Shades of Blood
by Final Regret
Summary: A forbidden connection that was never supposed to exist. An accidental love. Obsession, lies, and deception wait in silence to ruin. [Hiatus]
1. One

Title: Shades of Blood

Pairings: Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Ginny

Warnings: Violence, Langauge, Dark-themes

Summary: A forbidden connection that was never supposed to exist. An accidental love. Obsession, lies, and deception wait in silence to ruin.

**Chapter One:**

The Hogwarts Express moved with ease as sixteen-year-old Ginevra Weasley sat in an empty compartment and stared out the rain soaked window at the trees that flew by. Books and quills were piled high beside her hip as the train continued its journey. Ginny heard the door across from hers open then shut with a slam. She smiled against her own judgement and crept closer to her door that was slightly ajar. _Why are you so upset? It's your final year._ That thought floated to the surface of her conscious and she frowned. In 12 months he would be leaving her for good and they would have to end. Their only hope was if he became a Professor here but she noticed how much he despised school. Her summer had been filled with secret letters, snooping brothers, and dreams of the future with him. Midnight was the time where everyone was silent except for the rustling of parchment and the soft hoot from the outside. She had sent Pig to deliver a letter-her last before the summer ended-to Draco in hopes that it reached him before dawn. Her parents advised her not to contact him, as they were still very skeptical because he was a Malfoy. She was thrilled when he wrote back and invited her to Hogsmeade with him for the first weekend back. Her nerves were very jittery and she was constantly checking her reflection in that misty glass in case he ever came into her area. Waves of auburn hung loose at her elbows, brown eyes looked haunted with black eyeliner and tiny silver gems at the sides of her eyes. Black tank-top, matching skirt with one long slit up the left leg-these were the things that Molly had scolded against. Of course at Ginny's age, rebel was the first instinct. She was so engrossed in her happiness that she didn't hear the door.

"Damn," he whistled and sat next to her.

"Good to know I'm not forgotten."

"With that outfit? I doubt anyone could forget you."

"Oh, that's so charming. I don't want the year to end." She lowered her eyes and he chuckled softly.

"It's September 1st. We have plenty of time." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, his long blonde hair brushed against her skin and she flinched. Gray eyes closed as he found her lips and deepened the kiss slowly. Graciously one arm was across her shoulder and he clutched her hand in his unoccupied one.

"Hmm," she moaned against him and tangled her fingers in his hair as if her life depended on his closeness. Feeling his tender lips curve against her own made her tingle.

"Yes?" He breathed against the hollow of her jugular now. When had he taken his lips away?

"I want you."

"Our time will come," he took her hands and pulled away from her body reluctantly. "I told you that I'm not going to push. I know you only said that because it's my last year. I promised once I moved away that I'd give you my number."

"I know, but I don't want you to go." And she clung to him so tightly that he was choking for air within a few moments.

Who would have thought that sworn enemies since birth would grow up to understand one another so flawlessly? One with her darkness and the other with his light. You would think that with these two it would be reversed. Then you haven't seen the world through the eyes of eleven-year-old Ginny Weasley from her first encounter with true demons. His light comes from a faith like no other-hers.

The Dragon and the Forbidden Child will find the strength to fight those who keep them apart.


	2. Two

**Chapter Two:**

The Great Hall was packed with people as Draco and Ginny walked in. No one really bothered to gawk anymore as they were all used to it. All except Harry and Ron, but she could care less. The Welcoming Feast introduced more new students. She could see how much he cared by staring at him from her table; his face was set in a deep scowl.

"You could do better, Gin." replied Harry firmly next to her.

"Of course you would think so." Ginny responded harshly and stared down at her plate of food. She didn't understand why she couldn't just leave. Her eyes strayed to the Slytherin table and widened at the space between Pansy and Crabbe.

She stood slowly and casually made her way out into the hall and had begun to walk before she was pulled in between two statues and pressed against the wall by a pair of clumsy hands. Her head hit the stone and she touched his face. "I couldn't wait...I knew you'd wouldn't resist." He brushed his lips against her own as her fingers worked at rapt speed to undo his robes. Her hands felt cool against his chest and he was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Please," she was beginning to feel light-headed as he kissed her neck. His body was so compressed against her own that she could feel him against her twitching thigh.

"Please what?" He asked with a sensual growl as he placed his hand on her leg. Gray eyes gleamed.

"God," she felt her body tremble and her muscles turn to rubber as she bit his shoulder and screamed.

"Now you know I feel." He smiled and stepped away, allowing her air. She clawed at the wall to keep her balance then let herself drop to the cold floor.

"Was there a specific reason for this?" She shook the hair from her eyes and stared breathlessly up at him.

"You'll come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I told you so before."

"Hey Gin?" He stepped forward and knelt down.

"Hmm?"

"I like you a lot."

"I like you too, Draco." She smiled fondly and trailed her fingers through his hair.

"I-" his voice caught and he shut his eyes before learning towards her ear. "I think I'm in love with you."

_"I- I think I'm in love with you."_

How could she not have seen it? He was so obvious! Those dinners last year and that expensive silver bracelet for her fifteenth birthday. She was so **stupid**. How could she make this up to him? Perhaps he thought her selfish because she hadn't?

"Uh," that's all she could think to say? Who was she? Where was that Weasley fire? "I-"

"Yeah, sorry." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck lightly. The moonlight slithered up his body as it crept into the halls from the window, she watched as the glow seemed to melt perfectly with his ashen features.

"I'm tired." Ginny said suddenly and stood up, his fingers feeling her clothes ride up as she did. He was starting to get very uncomfortable. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Meet me tomorrow?" He asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry." She hated to see that crestfallen expression. She hurried away without a backward glance.

-

_Dragon,_

_I could have been nicer to you, I know that now. I should have explained my reasons for not wanting to go with you tomorrow. I just can't go. I don't think I can be with you anymore, either. I'm having a hard time figuring some things out and I need to do it on my own. I'm sorry._

_Weaselette _

That was the letter she had sent that night. His reply was pending on his anger towards her. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides and paced the Gryffindor common room. The windows were rattled by the rain. Everything was making her uneasy. It was then that she noticed the paper on the couch. It had her name written in gold.

_Weaselette,_

_Is it because I tried pushing before? Or because I love you? Whatever it is we can handle it. I'm not going to let you leave me. I vowed to committ myself entirely to this relationship. You told me you were in, forever. Our time isn't up yet...Meet me tomorro by the lake, we need to discuss this._

_Dragon_

She felt the tears sting her eyes and she shut them quickly and sunk into the cushion.

Could she move on without him or would he be her ultimate destruction?


	3. Three

**Chapter Three:**

In the breaking dawn Ginny Weasley found herself restless. This was not the first time this had happened; no, there had been many others. But now it was essential that she be vigilant and watchful. Her eyes strayed to the paper once more and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Hesitation to wipe it away was all too late as it fell to the edge of the milky manilla parchment. She brushed the hair from her eyes just as the wasted moon disappeared and the sun grew bright and nearly blinded her. The glass vase beside her bed contained a wilting rose whose petals were singed with light brown. One, two, three...She watched the mix of reddish pinks flutter to the carpet like feathers. Her heart pounded in her chest while a constricting pain wrapped around her body and seized her mind.

_She was fifteen and a shadow of her former self. The past was still as strong as it ever was with her. She sat against the wall of the dungeon and kept her eyes tightly shut. Why had she done that? She had run from authority and broken into Professor Snape's office to sit on the cold damp floor. Lately she'd been feeling the need to gravitate to dark intent. Perhaps her own darkness was surfacing with no help whatsoever from Tom? No, that couldn't be. She was always a sweet, good-natured girl with a decent upbringing. What was wrong with her? Suddenly the sound of footsteps halted her thoughts but not her eyes as they darted back and forth across the room. A door creaked open somewhere and a voice called out._

_"You ran because you're scared, I get that Weasel. But the Headmaster's furious with you."_

_"Mr. Malfoy!" There was a cluttering of noise. "Why are you looking for her here?" Severus Snape emerged from his quarters with a smug expression. _

_"I am sorry." He started to leave but stopped when he saw a piece of hair glowing red on the floor. Snape had already sent himself back to his room. Slowly, Draco crept beside the wall and before she could scream he covered her mouth. "Shut up, I'm not going to bring you there. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up._

That was how it all began. It was just a simple touch that sent her mind to the black abyss and her attraction for him grew. But she had dragged him down into the fire with her and he had willingly went. He met her mistakes head on, never judged her or criticized her. Their friendship was mysteriously built on an a fetish for rebellion from both sides. People hadn't gotten used to the idea after a few months or so. But during the summers were the the worst; caged up animal not allowed to contact her boyfriend because her parents thought him a worm, vindictive and cold. Her fingers tightened until they cramped and she had to shake them. She stretched her limbs and looked around at the now empty room. It was already 8:30am and she had to meet him soon. He had sent a tiny paper with the time (9:00am) scribbled on it.

She was at the lake before he was. Every part of her was tense and even more when she heard his steps. "Can we be civil?" His voice was soft as he caressed her cheek and she let him.

"Draco, I'm sorry."

"Why couldn't you just have told me you wanted to split up?" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Because...I changed my mind. I've realized that the time we have left is all we have. And I love you too."

"But you-"

"Do you remember when we met?" Ginny asked tilting her head.

"Yes." He laughed. "Why're you asking?"

"I wanted to tell you then that I was in love with you but I was so scared."

"Let's go inside, it's cold out here." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they walked back into the castle together before he asked if she wanted to go back to his dorm which she accepted all too quickly.

He stood when she entered with Draco. His dark eyes held her gaze before he started forward. "This is who has our mate so captivated? She's pretty, Malfoy. How come we haven't been introduced?"

"Back off," Draco snarled warningly.

"Blaise Zabini." He smiled and shook Ginny's hand. He was very pleasant, she noticed.

"Ginny Weasley, pleased to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Draco cleared his throat and ushered her wordlessly to his room.

"That was rude. He was being nice." Ginny stated roughly once they were inside.

"He was totally into you."

"So what if he is?" Ginny replied defensively. "I'm with you, idiot." She took hold of his hands.

"Just be careful around him. When he's after someone, he doesn't stop until he gets them."

"What's the worst that could happen?"


	4. Four

**Authors's Note:** I know these chapters are short and I apologize. Perhaps leaving off _Seize_ the way that I did was wrong. But honestly, people are hardly reviewing for this fic. I had more for all my others. Maybe I should stop this? It's the same people to review (no offense) for all of my fics.

**Chapter Four:**

It took all her strength to not lunge at him the next morning out of rage. He had told her he wanted to speak with her, but she never thought that he wanted to talk to dump her. Her fingers trembled and her palms felt clammy. Her hair blew in her eyes absentmindedly as they stood by the lake. How could he have done this to her? Hadn't he said just the other day that he loved her?

"Say something," he looked at the ground, his voice low and scared? "Please." He was begging now.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" was her only jagged reply. It stung but he knew he deserved it.

"I-" he started but slowly realized, _Who am I to do this to her? _"You don't deserve me. I'm sorry I ever trespassed in your life." He stepped back to the castle and she didn't move. Hot tears escaped her eyes and her vision of him was blinded. She could feel her knees bury deep in the mud as the rain soaked her body. _Take it back, damnit! Take it back! TAKE IT BACK! _

Would it do any good if he did? They'd just start from an awkward position anyway.

Blaise could not believe his luck. _You_ _are such an idiot, Malfoy_. He watched Ginny standing alone now beneath the trees but still dripping wet. She looked cold too. Perhaps he could help her. He stepped to her side.

"Go away, Draco."

"Things don't always go as we expect," he said steadily as she turned and wiped her eyes.

"Oh Blaise, it's you. I thought Draco-"

"He's gone. Looked pissed off. What happened?" Like he wasn't watching them like a hawk.

"Oh nothing, he just dumped me." Ginny replied while biting her tongue.

"What the hell for? He's really an arse sometimes."

"That's just it. I don't know."

"Has he been acting weird?"

"No, no more then usual."

Blaise sniggered. "Ah-because he has always been weird."

Why was he being so nice to her? _He uses his charm, no woman can resist. _Draco had said that once. Draco...Would he be heartbroken the next time they crossed paths? Could she let years of yearning and wanting cease to exist because of this moment? She stepped past Blaise and he grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"You think you can just forget him? Maybe you just used him, like you used Thomas and Finnigan. You really are a vixen aren't you?" He tipped her head up with his finger and she glared. Who did he think he was? "I didn't think that you, Ginevra Weasley had it in you to be so cruel."

"Shut up," tears leaked from her eyes and he laughed at her. "let me go."

"I won't allow you to hurt him. Not without a payback of my own." He smirked at her.

"You're blackmailing me?"

"Very good, yes. Be with me and I won't tell him that you used him. You can be happy."

"I loved him! I won't ever be with you-" She felt her arm crack suddenly as he shoved her into the tree that stood alone by the lake.

"You will...you will love me or I'll kill you. I have the power." The tattoo on his arm glistened as his sleeve fell; the skull that seemed to choke on a giant snake. Blaise Zabini was a Death Eater.

"No! Get off!" She felt and sounded like a scared deer between the headlights of a car. Her red hair was tousled and fisted greedily into his hand. He held her tightly and breathed against her face like a rabid animal.

"What is life to you? Is it so precious that you would consider leaving it behind?"

**I listen to people think **

**It's an ability But words move too fast **

**It leaves me behind It doesn't matter I'll sit here and ponder**

**Hoping that you've safe As you freefall into grace**

**Summer days that let me drift away **

**I want you to know**

**It's only a game that I play **

**All in the words that you say What you want to be**

**What you want to see It's okay to laugh it away **

**Maybe all the things we've seen **

**Never existed anyway **

**That's fine by me **

**Memories were made to fade away **

**I don't see to mind **

**Only a game that I play **

**All in the words you say **

**Echos I feel everyday **

**I'm stronger when you fade into me **

**Summer days they help me drift away **

**Old memories I never could see I never will know **

**Just want you to know Only a game that I play All in the words that you day **

**Echoes I feel everyday **

**Want to remain in your maze **

"I-" Ginny pleaded but couldn't find the words.

"You are nothing without your mind games!" He shouted and struck her across the face. "You don't even deserve this worthless life you've got now. Why don't you just rot and die? Nobody wants you!"

"That isn't true," she muttered and raised her eyes.

"Oh? Then why has Draco abandoned you?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"He has and you'll never get him back." He twisted her arm and she cried out. "I'm not going to see him in ruins because of you. I will make you pay, I can promise you."


	5. Five

**Note:** Blaise's such a prick, eh? I'm sorry that I made him that way for the people that like him. He's just a tad bit psycho. :)

**Chapter Five:**

"I won't let you ruin my life!" Ginny was struggling against him, her arm barely moving. He held her tightly with his arms now wrapped suffocatingly around her tiny body.

"It's too late for you now. Draco's figured it out." His words connected with her mind and she cringed. He knew about them...and Blaise's fetish with the little redhead and what he would do to get her. Ginny understood this the day she and Blaise had met. Just knew.

"You wouldn't dare hurt him, would you?" Her body trembled out of fear which he thoroughly enjoyed.

"I wouldn't. You've already done so much."

"What the fuck are you-?" She screamed as he smashed her in the face.

"Hasn't anybody taught you manners? God, filthy excuse for a human."

"What-have-I-done?" Ginny breathed out in spurts.

"He saw your eyes the night we met, he knows the power of seduction well. You were drawn to me without even realizing it. And now he knows you're mine and he hates you." _That's not true. He loves me and I know it. He'll help me...he will, I know it. Just let me go! _

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"You rotten little bitch, shut up!" The only thing she heard was her own scream before she blacked out.

Draco's fingers cletched tightly around the neck, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Get your hands off her."

Her body felt weightless as it dropped to the muddy ground; the rain had ceased some time ago. Eyes of gray darkened and someone moaned. "This is assault Draco! God, I should have killed her when I had the chance."

"Let her go _NOW!_" Draco pulled Blaise away from Ginny and threw him to the ground. His foot collided with the boy's gut and he growled before belting him again. Mud, soil, anger, and tears were put into the final blood-spitting kick and he took hold of her and held her firmly.

_You deserved that death, Blaise. I am sorry though that your mind was so disturbed that you had to kidnap someone who would never be with you in order to make her be with you. Now the worms will feed greedily on your blood and flesh. Good riddance you sick son of a bitch. _


	6. Six

**Chapter Six:**

_Her fingers tightened around her skull and she stayed quiet whenever he struck her. A demon to the core with a devilish attitude to match stood before her. She didn't cry, nor did she cringe when the finally blow came...she took it because she was strong enough._

Her throat seemed to close up as she stared at the eternal darkness that wrapped around her like a velvet cloth. She could feel a sticky substance on the bed where she knew she lay. Blood, it had to be...and it was hers. What happened to her? Her head was pounding with a fury and she felt detatched, unable to move without the slightest bit of pain.

"You're safe now...he's dead. I killed him." a soft voice made her nearly jump out of her skin before she realized who it was. He had saved her? The question burned deep inside of her for hours.

"Why?" It took all her energy not to cry as she dropped back down on the pillows.

"Why? I should have thought that was obvious. I'm not ready to let you go yet, Weasel...Far from it, in fact. I intent to keep you safe and secure whether you like it or not. That's what boyfriends and men in love do, they protect what's theirs." The tiniest of smiles creased Draco's lips in the dark.

"And Blaise...?" Her voice caught; everything had ended with a death that was never supposed to be. What had gone on in Blaise's mind in those few minutes of her kidnap, and as he saw his own death coming?

"An overly jealous egotistical prat and those are his good qualities," hollow laughter filled the air suddenly and she cringed. "He was convinced that he could have you...that you would come at his call...when you didn't, he was so full of rage that his brain couldn't handle it...All reason faded away and then he kidnapped you. He's been sick for awhile though; I heard him taking about something called a Tumour; an abnormal benign or malignant mass of tissue that is not inflammatory, arises without obvious cause from cells of preexistent tissue, and possesses no physiological function. Although his pressed on the part of him with feelings for you and turned them sinister. Do you understand?"

"You knew? You knew what it was and what it was doing to him?" She couldn't help the hurt that drained from her at that point. She saw his outline move and then the mattress sunk underneath his weight and he touched her face, letting his thumb stroke her jaw.

"I did not know that he would come after you. It was only after I went back to the common room that I found the note. He said that he was going to take you and that I would never find you again. If I hadn't come-If I hadn't killed him-he would have killed you." She felt small tremors radiate from his body, for his fingers twitched on her skin. Silence ripped inside both as they sat frozen, staring at the others shadow.

"I have to go..." She slipped away from him and found as she touched the floor that she limped towards the door. She couldn't deal with all this right now. She had to clear her mind.

_Strange things have been happening and I don't know who to turn to. Draco's scared of losing me and I'm just afraid of what could have been. That bastard could have raped and killed me. But now Draco's going to be found out and then I'll never see him again. I know what I have to do..._

_­_-

"Please..." She stood in the middle of Professor Dumbledore's office, her mind shut off from any rational thought. She had just confessed to a murder that she hadn't committed and now she awaited her sentence.

"I hardly think she did this, sir." came the rattled voice of none other then Professor Snape. Ginny stared up at him with a mix of fear and disbelief. "Do you really believe that this child-whose had more trouble then needed-is physically capable of taking a life?"

"No, Severus, I do not. But she is obviously scared of losing whomever may have done this. Now, Miss Weasley-who murdered Blaise Zabini?" How was she to get out of this now?

"I told you who did it!" She shouted, letting the tears leak out. She didn't care anymore. Snape looked taken aback at her outburst, however, Dumbledore remained calm.

"You must be under the impression that we, that is to say Severus and I, are complete dunderheads to think that you could have done this. Ginny-it is essential that we know."

"It was an accident! He didn't mean to! He was protecting me!" She was on her knees now grasping the floor, determined not to break anymore then she already was. "It wasn't his fault, Blaise-"

"What did he do, Miss. Weasley?" Someone spoke from her side, she ignored attempting to figure out the voice.

"He was sick," Ginny shook with anger now. "He was bloody sick and that's what made him kidnap me! That thing in his head was pressing on his brain!"

"Pardon, but did you just say that he was sick? Albus, did you know?" Severus turned slowly around to stare at the Headmaster.

"I did know, yes. But the question is...How did our young Miss. Weasley find out, I wonder?"

"Malfoy knew," Ginny said quietly. "He told me about it. Draco was furious when he found out that Blaise had taken me from right under his nose," she found it difficult to balance with her arm in a sling. "He didn't mean for this to happen...He was so angry...He loves me, so I can't possibly be mad at him for this."

"Nevertheless," Dumbledore said heavily. "He will need to go on trial for murder. I will contact The Minister of Magic immediately. In the meantime, Severus, will you go with Ginny to get Mr. Malfoy?"

"He won't want to see me, Professor."

"She may be right." Snape frowned and swept from the room without another word. Ginny kept her head low and her useful arm wrapped around her knees.

That's it...It was over...She had lost everything.

He dared not look at her when he entered. His mind was wrapped around this betrayal. _You rotten bitch, how could you? _He bit his jaw as he was questioned in the company of Minister Fudge, Professor Snape and his Headmaster. Ginny sat in the corner and wept silently.

"-He deserved it, he was always lusting after everything I had!"

"Why hadn't you hit him before _her_?" Fudge threw a nasty glare at Ginny. Draco felt his hand curl into a fist.

"She's worth ten times more then any of those idiots!" Draco admitted hotly to everyone in that damn room. "I loved her even before I knew what I was getting into."

"By that you mean-the intamacy of your relationship?"

"We've done nothing of the sort. I just meant that before I knew how her parents felt, really."

"They despise you, don't they?" He said it with such cruelty that Draco wanted to slug him.

"Letting off topic, aren't you, Fudge?" Snape interjected fiercely.

"You went outside and your intent was to kill that boy," a smirk curled on those lips and a silence followed his next words. "because he had his hands all over that wench you call a girlfreind, is that right? You murdered for that slut!" Her scream was drowned out by the fearful yelp from Fudge as Draco withdrew his wand; his eyes were like nothing anyone had ever seen; wrathful, soulless, empty.

"Who the fuck are you to speak that way about her? I killed that bastard because he would have killed the one I love if I hadn't stopped him. This trial was pointless as you have no authority over me while I am in this school."

Nobody moved or tried to stop him.

"You're a mere child," Fudge's eyes grew hard and Draco felt someone grab him from behind. His fingers outstretched to Ginny before he began to struggle. "who shall be punished eternally for his ways. Take him to Azkaban and make sure that he meets his fate." Fudge directed whomever held him.

"Minister! Don't do this!" Ginny cried and felt a slow hatred built inside her body. He was walking away, dragging Draco to the depths of hell. "_Crucio!_" The man was on the floor before anyone really knew what was going on. Pain consumed his body and he withered before beoming still.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that I left this for awhile. Things were going on and I couldn't update. But I'll be added more everyday from now on. I know this chapter was a bit confusing (hope not). Thank you for reading. Review please!


	7. Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_You didn't mean to hurt him, did you? You just wanted him to let Draco go. You're rather lucky not to be facing a murder charge. Could you have murdered him instead of putting intense pain on his entire body? He's a cruel heartless, vicious man who needs to be punished from time to time. But for what it was worth...Would you do it again?_

She stood against the wall, her eyes shut tightly as she was silently crying. He stepped lightly towards her and touched her shoulder. She didn't even bother to flinch. "Come on Ginny, Dumbledore says we need to get out of here. He's going to help us out, it'll be alright." She shook her head miserably as the Draco, looking paler then normal, ushered her out of the office and into the hall in which she promptly broke down in. She had begun screaming and blasting anything she could see with her wand. Her knees hit the granite floor and she wrapped her arms around herself, her wand lay amongst the debris. Draco looked astonished at what she had done, no matter how angry she was, it would not compare to the anger of Albus Dumbledore. A loud cluttering and a skid made Draco look up; swallow-faced Professor Snape hunched over slightly with his eyes wide.

"What have you done to this school?" He took a step forward before realizing how torn she really was over her choice. Her face was chalk-white and her eyes were nervously flickering underneath her closed lids. _Would you do it again? This is your fault, if that man goes insane...You've taken a life and you think by crying you'll get away with it? You really are very thick._

"You don't understand," she whispered. "You'll never see how much I'd do for him. I thought of sacrificing myself for him, because that would be better if I could only see him safe...and happy."

"I wouldn't be," he whispered as he tried to pry her hands away from her body to hold them. "If you left me, I'd probably go in-It's going to be okay, Dumbledore'll sort this out."

"We need to get this cleaned up," Snape said gesturing to the mess, "and to get you both away from Hogwarts for the time being."

"Where can we go?" Draco asked anxiously for he did not truly see a way out of all this. Not now, they were in too deep.

"She knows." Snape nodded reassuringly.

"Professor lupin-Remus-he can help us. We need to go to him." Ginny breathed softly as she had heard every word.

"Lupin? How can he help us?" Malfoy asked as he held her tighter.

"He can keep you safe in The Order's Headquarters. It's unplottable, you see. But you must go now, time is running short." He produced from his pocket a watch on a goden chain-a portkey. They touched it and a familiar sensation swept through them both.

They dropped into the dusty living room win Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Footsteps hurried to help them both up. "Ginny, nice to see you. And-Draco, too." His voice was hoarse and rather cold towards Draco. It looked as dusty and he looked as shabby as ever in his robes. Remus smiled kindly but she noticed his lip twitch steadily as he eyed Malfoy. Remus and Sirius had a strong dislike for any and all who associated themselves with the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had done just that and he had paid for it by being thrown in Azkaban during Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Hullo, Remus. How have you been?" Ginny smiled somberly as she sat down with Malfoy on one of the chairs.

"As well as can be expected. I hear you two've gotten into a load of trouble. Dumbledore thinks you'll do best to stay low until he's fixed this mess."

"But-" Draco started but recieved a most unwelcoming look from his former Professor. He looked pleadingly at Ginny who shook her head and shrugged.

"I've just made some tea. Would either of you care for any?" He seemed considerably warmer towards Draco as the day carried itself into night. They had talked mildly as both sat with Ginny in the living room. What would they do now? How would Dumbledore explain this to anyone? Who would he tell it to? Normally it would have been Fudge but now...Her skin crawled at that thought and she shut her eyes.

"Gin, it's gonna be okay. Dumbledore promised me." Draco whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. Remus looked disconcerned at this and found it hard to repress a smile. Perhaps this boy really did have the power of redemption?

"No, it won't. Who can he explain this to? Normally if something happens it's for Fudge to decide what the overall outome is. But he's gone and I'm responsible if he's found to go mad over what I have done!"

"Did you go outside to the grounds with intent on murdering?" Remus asked quietly. Draco glared at him.

"Of course not! But maybe I should of."

"The fact that you did do it is going to be in high regard with the Ministry. They won't care if you've been friends with that bloke forever. Murder is a serious offense. You better pray that others like you, boy, or you'll be staring at the inside of a cell for a long time."

"I didn't mean it. What was I to do? He would have raped her if I hadn't shown up and god knows what else."

"You're sure that was his intention?"

"Blaise was sick, Rem," Ginny started. She told him when Draco had said and it took only a few minutes but seemed like a lifetime. Through it all the only sound was each's labored breathing and the ticking of the clock.

"I see." was all he said before he stood and said goodnight. Why was he acting so unRemus-like?

"Why can we do for them, Albus?" Severus asked as he paced the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore behind his desk and surveyed everything; thingswere toppled onto the floor and Minister Fudge was lying in the corner. They weren't too sure what to do with him.

"We have no choice, Severus," he said sadly. "We must turn our students in."


	8. Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Remus' mood had been very perplexing to Ginny. Why did she get the feeling that if he were in deep conversation with someone else he would stop when she was within earshot? What did he know and wasn't telling her? How was Dumbledore really going to help them? She knew once they were back at Hogwarts that they'd be facing the charges. She sat in front of the fire in Grimmauld Place that night; Draco was sitting in one of the arm chairs and staring tensely into the flames.

"How are you doing? You've barely said a word since we've got settled in."

"It just doesn't seem fair. It's not entirely Blaise's fault that he was how he was. Stuff like that is genetic...so..." Ginny stared at him, his expression was strange. "What?"

"You're not suggesting what I think you are, are you?" He leant forward and gazed at her. "It's extremely risky."

"It won't be so bad." He took to sliding off of the chair and sitting next to her, his fingers going through her hair before he let out a growling breath.

"You're talking about breaking into St. Mungo's to find out about the Zabini's?" Her eyes widened.

"Draco-you never-"

"No, but we don't have to worry about anyone finding out. Dumbledore and Snape are the only ones who know the truth, and I'm telling you because I know you wouldn't say anything," he stared at the doorway behind them and then back at her. "Blaise's parents were put in St. Mungo's because they were tortured by the Dark Lord himself." Worry etched across his face and he pulled her towards him; she curled against his chest and breathed softly.

"Poor Blaise."

"You'd almost feel sorry for him up until the point where his mind changed and he was seduced by more darkness then he could handle." Draco spoke with quiet bitterness and Ginny stroked his arm comfortingly.

"So...what now?" She blinked up at him. His fingers touched her cheek and she leaned in close.

"We go back." His eyes cast a ghostly glow and she swallowed fearfully and clutched him tighter. "There's nothing we can do but that."

The door opened with a creak and she stepped back. He held her fast around the middle and nudged her in with his hip. "It's alright." His breath was soft against her ear. She shuddered deeply and let out an unexpected airy moan before slipping inside. The entrance hall in front of them seemed to stretch on forever. They turned right and headed towards the office. Surely he knew they'd used a Portkey to come back? Just as they had stepped near the staircase someone stepped down it and looked rather grimly at the two students.

"Nice to know you at least have the sense to talk your counterpart into coming back, Draco." Severus quipped lightly as he stared directly at Ginny. "The Headmaster's waiting for you...he sent me to make sure you don't avoid this any longer then necessary." And so they followed him wordlessly. Upon reaching the stone gargoyle, Severus flicked his eyes towrds the nervous couple before muttering the password (Phoenix) and ushered them onto the spiraling staircase. It moved in moments to reveal a wooden door which Professor Snape rapped softly with his knuckles before stepping inside, grabbing Ginny who in turn grabbed Draco, and facing the Headmaster.

"As the both of you know, what you are eventually going to be charged for will not be taken into consideration lightly where the matter of Minister Fudge is concerned," his blue eyes looked at Ginny who shifted uncomfortably on spot. Draco held her hand tightly. "As for the death of Blaise Zabini, it is evident that Mr Malfoy had no prior motive then to save you. As this was a noble act, its result still weighs heavily on an expulsion as well as a lifetime setence in Azkaban." Gray eyes narrowed and he had begun to tremble, his hair fell over his cruel orbs and he gritted his teeth.

"He asked for it. There was no reasoning with him." Draco glared up and his eyes were now rimmed with tears. "I can't leave her, I refuse to. If that makes me a coward then so be it."

"Please, you have no choice," she spoke in a hushed tone and tried to wipe away his tears. "If you refuse it'll only make things worse."

"You must cooperate." Severus said taking a step forward. "She's right. This'll do you no good."

"I won't!" He stepped back towards the door. "I'd rather _die_ then leave her alone." He looked completely savage now as he raised his wand and pointed it towards himself. Four different anguished screams sounded and the air grew cold. No one dared look up; there were only three slow breaths now.

_His own escape was through the mortal hell on earth. _

**Author's Note:** **My apologies for the slow update and the how this very short chapter ended. I am sad to say that I will be stopping the fic here for many reasons. There are still many loose threads that I will pull together soon.**


End file.
